


Seizures

by fitzjosie



Series: fitzjosie’s Littleverse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Friendship, Littles Are Known, Medical Procedures, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzjosie/pseuds/fitzjosie
Summary: Hope needs a brain scan so they can monitor her health after her surgery. She then spends the afternoon with her friends.





	Seizures

Hope needed to get a brain scan to check on the progress after her surgery, she wasn’t quite seizure free yet but they had drastically reduced which was a huge improvement and helped eased Ava’s mind a little.

Scott pushed his little girl in her pink wheelchair up to the welcome desk, smiling at the nurse who was on duty

“Hi Sharon, good to see you” he greeted and the woman smiled back

“Hi Scott, Hi Hope. Good to see you” she smiled at Hope who shyly hid her face.

“Aww, somebody’s shy today huh?” She asked in a gentle voice and Scott nodded

“She’s a bit worried, she needs a brain scan” he told her

“Oh, Ava was telling me about her surgery” Sharon said and Scott nodded, gently rubbing Hopes shoulder

“Yes, theres definitely been a reduction in her seizures, hopefully we can work towards her being seizure free altogether”

“Well I’m sure your mommy will take super good care of you” Sharon told her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope was lying on the bed, watching mommy in the corner of the room when another doctor walked up. This was apparently a two doctor procedure.

“Hi Hope, I’m Doctor Morse. I’m going to be working with your mommy today” the woman greeted her and then mommy walked up.

“Okay sweetie, Doctor Morse is going to handle your prep whilst I set the scanning machine up”

“So there’s a few things we need to do first. I need to check your breathing and your heart, and you’ll have to be intubated”

The doctor got her stethoscope and placed it on Hopes chest in order to hear her breathing. Hope felt a little squirmy but she held still for the doctor.

“Your breathing sounds really good, it’s nice and calm” she said with a smile, moving the stethoscope to listen to her chest “Your heart sounds good too”

“So the next step is to intubate you. We have to do this since you’ll need to be under a full anaesthetic for the scan”

The doctor got some gloves on and prepped a syringe. She placed a plastic bib under Hopes chin similar to what daddy would have her wear at the dentist. The woman then went up to Hope and gently repositioned her head, tipping it back slightly and making her lie straight with her eyes looking at the celling.

“There we go, good girl. Your mommy said that you’re a very good patient”

Hope smiled proudly at this, she was always glad to hear when mommy had been telling the other staff that she was a good girl. The doctor then rested her gloved hand on her cheek and with the other, she injected the syringe into her upper mouth.

Mommy walked back over once this was done.

“Okay Hopie girl, we need you to be asleep before we can intubate and begin the scan. So Dr Morse will just give you a little shot and you can sleep through it”

The doctor wiped her arm quickly before positioning the shot and injecting it in.

They waited a moment for the medicine to take effect, watching as Hope’s eyes fluttered closed and then Ava got a small object. She used this to gently open Hopes now limp mouth and fed a tube down.

She put on the monitor stickers across Hopes chest, connecting them to the heart machine which beeped a steady rhythm. She then got the electrodes which would form part of the scan, applying them to the girls head to measure her brain activity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope woke up groggily, realising that she was lying in the recovery room. She felt a bit like she often did after her seizures, suddenly worried if she had one before the procedure could happen because she didn’t remember anything after she fell asleep. She could still feel the tube in her mouth but tried to look around, wanting to see a familiar face. She then noticed Daddy was asleep in the chair at her side. She was happy to see him, though she knew daddy had been at an emergency all night and then he had to be here today to help so he must be very tired. Thankfully, mommy also walked in and was carrying a cup of water with a straw. She walked up to her other side, and checked the machine that was still attached before carefully removing the breathing tube.

“Hi baby, how are you feeling?” She said, holding the cup she gently positioned the straw by Hopes mouth and encouraged her to drink some.

“Groggy, did I have a seizure?”

“No baby, it’s a special type of scan which can just make you feel like you do after a seizure, it’s ok everything went to plan” mommy reassured her. She looked over to daddy and smiled, giggling a little.

“I sent daddy in here to look after you so you wouldn’t be alone when you woke up, but it looks like he’s just too sleepy huh?”

“Maybe he needs to stop in the recovery room whilst I go home” Hope giggled

“Well, I was thinking you could stay for the afternoon and play in the play centre? I just checked and Daisy and Natasha and Clint are here, plus Jemma and Leo are here of course and I did their appointments this morning so they’ll be free.” Mommy explained as she detached the machine and quickly checked that Hope was okay.

“What do you think? Should we take a gentle stroll down to long term and pick them up?”

Hope nodded and mommy helped her out of bed into her wheelchair. She tapped daddy on the shoulder to wake him up and for a moment he looked confused.

“Ava, where’s....oh there she is” Scott said, noticing Hope in the wheelchair who giggled at him.

“Silly daddy, you were asleep the whole time!” She told him and he looked a little ashamed, giving Ava a guilty look. She just kissed his forehead.

“It’s okay, I came in pretty soon after she woke up” Ava said “I’ve got her booked into the play centre for the afternoon, we’re going to get Leo and Jemma and some of her friends are here so she’ll have people to play with”

“Okay, I better get home and get some sleep” Scott stood up and stretched before leaning down to Hope “I’ll see you tonight baby girl, be good”

Ava took the handles of the wheelchair and pushed Hope out of recovery. Scott kissed her goodbye and went to drive home. Ava pushed the wheelchair down to the long term ward, smiling at Melinda as they passed her.

“Hi Ava, and this must be Hope. Good to meet you” Melinda addressed the girl, who held out her hand for Melinda to shake. The woman smiled and shook it.

“Such a polite little girl you have, Ava. She’s adorable” Melinda gently ticked her under her chin which made Hope giggle and squirm happily.

“We’re here to pick up your two and take them all to the play centre for the afternoon" Ava said and Melinda nodded

"Yes that would be nice for them, Leo really enjoyed it when he played with Hope last time and you know Jemma, she loves meeting new people" 

Melinda walked up with them towards the siblings rooms, she went into Leo's to help him with getting ready whilst Ava knocked on Jemmas door. A small voice called to come in so she pushed Hope in, smiling at the girl inside.

"Ah, Dr Starr. Hello" Jemma greeted her in a soft British accent, her hair was tied up in a neat ponytail like Hope would sometimes have hers when it was longer. She had pink braces on either leg which seemed to match the pink of Hope's chair.

"Hello Jemma. This is Hope" Ava introduced them and Hope gave a shy wave

"Nice to meet you" she said, sticking her hand out to which Jemma clambered off her bed and shook it, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too" Jemma said with a smile

"Me and Hope are here to pick you up and bring you to the play centre with us. Your mommy is just helping Leo get ready and he's going to come too"

"That would be nice!" Jemma said happily, gathering up some things that she would need into a small satchel bag that she put on. It reminded Hope of something.

"Mommy, I want my doll" she looked up at her mom

"Well if you ask politely then I put her in your day bag for you"

"Please can I have dolly?" Hope asked and Ava nodded, rubbing her shoulder gently in praise before reaching into the day bag hung on the back of Hope's chair and taking out the doll. She handed it over and Hope snuggled the cloth doll against her chest, making small noises of contentment.

"Your dolly is very pretty. I have my bear" Jemma held up her bear so Hope could see him and she smiled, having her doll “shake” the bears paw.


End file.
